Transcript: The Ken Den
(Opening Theme) --Barbie & Ken in the boutique-- Barbie: Thanks for touching up the paint on that wall Ken! --Painting is Barbie in a clam in the sea-- Ken: Anything for you Barbie! --Customer picking out clothes with her boyfriend-- Boyfriend : Ugh! Ugh! --Scarf flew to another customer's boyfriend-- Customer: Ooooh! These look cute together! --Boyfriend puts doggy bag on his head. 3 more boyfriends waiting for their girlfriends-- Customer: Oh! This is fabulous! --Customer shows off a belt to her 2 friends. Their boyfriends fainted-- Barbie: Guess some guys don't like shopping with their girlfriends as much as you do Ken. --Ken smiled-- Ken (on couch): Once, Barbie and I went on a 38 hour shopping marathon. There is such a thing as too much food court. --Ken cries-- Ken: What if I remodeled one of the fitting rooms. You know, to make it into a waiting area for the guys. Barbie: Great idea! Ken: I'm on it! --Ken starts building-- Barbie (talking to customer): Welcome to the boutique! Be sure to check out are new line of ad- Boyfriend: See ya! --Customer's boyfriend rushed to the waiting area-- Barbie: What's going on in there? --Barbie opened the door in the waiting area and saw all the boyfriends in there-- Ken: Guys! Rib-eating contest starts in 5 minutes! Barbie: Wow Ken! This place is so guy-friendly! Ken: Welcome to the Ken Den! Uh! You're okay with all this right? Barbie: Are you kidding? Are those ribs --Ken made huge ribs-- Barbie (on couch): --Barbie eating ribs. Won the rib-eating contest-- Mmm, it's so good! Ah! Could you do this later? (laughs) --Ryan eating ribs-- Ken: So, Ryan, what do you think? Ryan: Way cool! Barbie's a genius! Ken: Actually, it was my idea. Ryan: Eh! The place is kinda tacky, and the ribs are faddy and the portions are way small! --Throws ribs away. Ken went away. Ryan picks up ribs and ate it-- Ryan: Mmm, so good! --Line of boyfriendsoutside the Ken Den.-- Nikki: Hello?! What's a girl gotta do to try on some skinny jeans around here? Boyfriend: Hey! No cuts! I've been waiting 2 hours! Nikki: What?! Move your plastic or you'll end up face down in the bargin bin! --Bargin bin appered. Nikki went in changing room-- Barbie: Done! The perf way to show off my new spring collection! Boyfriend: Go deep! --1 boyfriend hit Barbie's spring collection-- Ryan: Yo! Barbie! Your man Ryan just crushed it in the rib-eating contest. --Ryan puts dirty hands on Barbie's capreeze-- Barbie: Huh! Ryan! Your hands! Ryan: Thanks Barbie! Almost got sauce on my trophy. --Ryan wipes hands on Barbie's capreeze. Wipes mouth too-- Barbie: Huh! Ryan! My capreeze! Nikki: Barbie, the Ken Den is a disaster! Not hating, just stating. Ken: Barbie, if the Ken Den is causing you trouble, it's gone like that! Barbie: But Ken, you don't have to- Ken: I'm on it! --Ken putting bricks in the Ken Den-- Ken: The den is done! Boyfriends: Help! Let me out! I want my mommy! Barbie: Ken, their trapped in there! How awfle! Ken: Awfle? They've got big screen T.Vs and enough ribs to last them through the play-offs! Boyfriends: We're trapped! We're trapped? --Boyfriends in the boutique. Wants to get in the Ken Den-- (Closing Theme)